B 1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new highly energetic compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hexanitrobenzene is one well known energetic compound. The recently developed compound, 1,4,5,8-tetranitro-1,4,5,8-tetraazadifurazano[3,4-c][3,4-h]decalin, has been found to be more energetic than hexanitrobenzene but lacks thermal stability. Future military ordnance requirements call new energetic materials with higher energy content, increased thermal stability and improved resistance to accidental initiation.
Recent work by the inventor has resulted in the synthesis of a novel insensitive energetic material.